Samhain's Blessings
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione goes into labor in the dead of night. Healer Draco is on call at St. Mungo's when she shows up at the hospital alone. Originally written for the 2014 Dramionelove Fest on LJ.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Samhain's Blessings  
 **Author:** k_lynne317  
 **Word Count:** /b~17,700  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Warnings:** Adult Hermione , Alternate Universe, Humour, OOC, Romance  
 **Spoilers:** Cannon through end of DH, EWE (Epilogue What Epilogue)  
 **Summary:** Prompt #93- Hermione goes into labor in the dead of night. Healer Draco is on call at St. Mungo's when she shows up at the hospital alone.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Notes:** I knew from the beginning that this would be a multichaptered tale, but I didn't except it to be quite this long. Oh well! I had a blast writing this. So much thanks go out to my helpers, because without you this would be crap. My loves, you know who you are! Many thanks go to RZZMG for taking the reins and being our wonderful mod and agreeing to post this for me on the 13th to coincide with dates in my tale. I had a blast writing this beast and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

This is completely finished and will be eight chapters with a prologue and an epilogue. I will be posting chapters over the course of a couple of days. Without further ado, here is the prologue of Samhain's Blessings.

* * *

Thursday, 07 May 2009

"Dammit Hermione, this is the last time I'm telling you, go home!"

Her Birth Healer watched as a look of determination crossed Hermione's features, but before she could oppose him, he put a stop to any argument she would make. "As your healer I am ordering you on bed rest. You've been sick since the beginning of your pregnancy and you've got to the point that if someone even mentions the p word you turn green around the gills." Seeing her pale considerably at the thought of anything pumpkin, he raised an eyebrow. "You cannot comfortably work here at St. Mungo's with that threat hanging over your head; plus you're not eating well or sleeping much." Hermione opened her mouth to dispute his claim, but his glare stopped her again. "I've seen your meals and you've had permanent bags under your eyes for months now."

He sighed, sitting next to her, grasping one of her hands in his own. "Bluebell, as your friend, I'm worried about you. All of your friends are worried. You've barely slowed down since you found out you were pregnant; add that to your severe allergy to THAT word and barely eating and sleeping, and you're wearing yourself down. Any more stress on your body and you'll have to be admitted as a patient yourself."

Knowing that she had at long last lost the lengthy debate with the wizard sitting next her, Hermione finally nodded her head in defeat. He stood up and faced her, a grin curling the corners of his lips.

"Now, you are my last appointment for the day, so if you'll give me a few minutes to finish a couple of things, then we'll meet up with everyone for dinner." Hermione nodded. He turned to his desk, flipping through a couple of files. "When we're done, I'm taking you home. And no, there's not a thing you can do about it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "If I have to, I will get Nouna to watch you."

Hermione frowned. "You really don't have to. I'll stay home, I promise."

His eyes narrowed at the brunette witch. "If I find out for one second that you disobeyed my orders, I will send Nouna to you. Don't think I won't. You also know that my mother would be only too happy to let you borrow her."

"I know she would. Did Ginny tell you that Molly asked me to move in with her and Arthur?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Everyone acts like I'm a porcelain China doll that needs taking care of. I'm a single, pregnant witch, I'm not dying."

He chuckled, still reading over his paperwork. "You seem to forget the fact that you're almost seven months pregnant," he looked up, his eyes piercing hers, "with twins."

"Yes, yes, I know that. Everyone also likes to remind me that I have no clue who the father of my children is other than he was a guest at Adrian and Ginny's wedding on Samhain. I don't need you to remind me too, Draco Malfoy. Are you almost done yet?" At his nod, Hermione slowly stood from her chair. "Good, because I'm actually hungry."

Draco Malfoy laughed. "It's about time, witch. You're practically skin and bones."

Hermione snorted. "No, I'm not."

Draco conceded that she wasn't that bad, but he still wasn't happy with where she was currently. He could only hope that she would finally listen to him and take better care of herself. If not for herself then for her unborn children.


	2. Chapter 1

Saturday, 13 June 2009

Draco sat in his office, taking a few moments to himself to rest before the next string of patients showed up. It had already been a long shift and he had only been on the clock for three hours. As the Assistant Head of the Obstetrics Department at Saint Mungo's, he did not normally work the night shift, but with two of his healers out on vacation, he'd stepped up and taken a few night shifts the past couple of weeks. He was just thankful that this was the last night he would spend thus, for a while at least, and that he had the rest of the weekend to relax, since both healers would be returning on Monday.

Draco's reprieve was broken by his least favourite voice at the hospital. "Healer Malfoy, your presence is requested in Room 15."

The blond wizard glanced at the young witch in the portrait by his door. She glared right back at him, with a spite reserved only for him clearly visible in her visage.

After Draco had first moved into his office, he found her disdain for him to be quite entertaining. That entertainment disappeared very quickly the first time he found out that she was deliberately delaying informing him when he was needed. After that incident, Draco made it his mission to discover the source of her hatred.

It didn't take him long to figure out why she had a problem with a wizard she'd never met.

In the late 1600s, when the young witch had been alive, her lover, and the young wizard she was hoping to marry, let his pater force him into an arranged marriage, breaking the young brunette's heart. From that day forward, Alessandra Rosier vowed to destroy the life of every Malfoy she met, including Draco, who she said looked almost exactly like her former lover, Jakob Malfoy.

Ever since Draco figured out what his ancestor had done to her, he had been trying to get the vindictive painting removed, because she had made it clear to him that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Thankfully, she hadn't caused any major problems with patients, but the thought of her bitterness being able to potentially endanger patients did not sit well with the Malfoy heir. If he found out that she pulled the same stunt this time, he would stop at nothing to get the painting removed.

After a moment, the young witch's words finally processed in Draco's mind, and he jolted in his chair. "Wait, did you say Room 15?"

She huffed at him, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Room 15, were you not listening?"

Draco quickly stood up and made his way to his door, nearly missing the smug look on the painted witch's lips. Unless they were overrun with new patients, which he knew was not a problem they were having that particular night, then Room 15 was only used for witches who were in labour this late at night. "Thank you, Miss Rosier, but I have to leave. Have a good night."

A derisive snort followed him down the hall.

As Draco made his way through the softly lit hallways to Room 15, he was thankful for the hospital's inclusion of thousands of unbreakable jars containing bluebell flames lighting the halls and rooms. The blue flames were easy to maintain, safer than any candle because of the spell cast on the jars, smokeless, and, after an impromptu demonstration during his first year of healer training, they were shown to help relax even the most distressed of patients. He still chuckled every time he thought back to that day and to how Hermione earned her nickname.

 _They were watching their teacher work with a terrified little boy, and nothing he tried would calm him down. After listening to the small child scream and cry for a few minutes, Draco watched as the brunette witch next to him discreetly drew her wand, and after transfiguring a jar from her hair clip, she cast a spell sending blue flames into the jar. She then sealed the jar and cast an unbreakable spell over it. The other students watched captivated as the little boy calmed down immediately upon seeing the calming blue flames and watched in fascination as she set the jar to float just above the table next to his bed._

 _Before she could return her wand to its hiding place, the little boy turned to her and said, 'Bluebell.'_

 _'Yes, they are bluebell flames,' she replied._

 _'No, Bluebell,' he had replied, pointing at Hermione. She had started to disagree with him, but his next word stopped her, 'Tanks.'_

 _None of the students or even their teacher had ever seen such a drastic change in a patient in such a short amount of time. After they finished with the little boy, the group moved to a room where Hermione explained the uses she discovered of the little blue flames over the past few years. She explained how the waterproof flames worked wonders on Devil's Snare, if one should ever find themselves caught in such a nasty plant. The feisty little witch laughingly explained that they were great for distracting teachers, but her greatest discovery was discovered during the war. The flames had a calming effect on people, beings, and beasts rather than putting them on edge._

 _When asked if she was the reason for a jar sitting on the table between Frank and Alice Longbottom, she confirmed it, adding 'Neville saw me conjuring a couple jars just after the war for Madame Pomfrey to use in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. After he saw the effects on the wounded in the hospital wing of the school, he asked if I would be willing to give him one for his parents. I was more than happy to.'_

The current on-call healer could only hope that those calming effects would help him with his next patient. Whoever she may be. He opened the door and as he closed it behind himself, a familiar voice greeted him, although said voice didn't sound very happy at the moment. "What took you so long? I've been here for almost an hour! Do you really think my children can do this themselves?"

 _That's it! On Monday, I will be in Healer Philberry's office and if she's still unwilling, Chief Shrugback will be hearing from me. And if I have to, I will burn that bloody painting myself_ , Draco groused to himself, smiling apologetically at Hermione. Seeing only one jar of bluebell flames floating in the room, he conjured two more to float along side the first.

"Miss Rosier, who else? I'm sorry Hermione; she will be gone by Monday afternoon." Draco stepped up to the hospital bed where his friend and coworker was resting. "What are you doing here? You still have another week before your scheduled inducement date."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? My children have decided that they're ready to join the real world now rather than waiting on your convenience. They probably get their impatience from their father." The brunette witch groaned as a contraction passed through her body.

Draco stepped forward, raising an eyebrow at her comment, but he chose to remain silent. Grasping her hand, letting her squeeze his hand through the pain, he reassured her, "Just breathe, Hermione."

"Don't tell me to just breathe, Malfoy, these damn things hurt like hell." She released his hand after the contraction passed.

Before he could respond, the door opened and the mediwitch entered with a cup in one hand and stationary in the other.

"Thank you, Susan," Hermione said.

Susan smiled at her friend. "It's just my job." She turned to Draco. "Healer Malfoy, I'm glad to finally see you here."

Draco grumbled as he turned to put on gloves. "After tonight," he looked up at the time projected next to the door and saw that it was well after one o'clock in the morning, "well this morning, it won't be happening again. This is the last time that damned painting is going to screw with me. I should have been informed that Hermione was here right after she arrived."

Susan grinned at Hermione. Just about every healer and mediwitch at St. Mungo's knew that Draco's notification painting had it out for him and that the hospital administration seemed to be content to let it slide. Well after today, he would make sure heads rolled and the portrait would be taken down.

Another contraction passed through her. "If I ever find the bastard who did this to me, I'm going to castrate him."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll be sure to let him know so he has a few seconds head start on you."

Hermione glared at him.

"Bastard."


	3. Chapter 2

Saturday, 13 June 2009

It took a few tries, but Hermione was able to feed both of her children, both of whom were now lying in their cradles. While she had been feeding both children with some help from Susan, Draco was finishing up his parchment work, including both birth certificates, since it was now late Saturday morning, he was able to just work with Hermione rather than having to split his time with multiple patients like the night before. Once he was done, he stood up to take a few moments to look over Hermione's twins.

Her daughter looked almost exactly like her mother with her small nose and ears and her long torso; the fuzzy curls that topped her head were so pale that they were nearly non-existent. She had yet to open her eyes when Draco was close enough to see them, so he wasn't sure what colour they were yet, but her little brother's eyes were such a dark shade of blue that Draco was certain they would change to brown over the next few months. Hermione's son had wisps of hair as dark as his mother's covering his little head, but his long nose, high cheekbones, and long limbs were nothing like his mother.

"I bet you will take after your father, little man, whoever he may be," Draco murmured to the tiring infant on his right, brushing a finger against the soft skin of his cheek, the newborn's eyes falling closed. He turned back to the boy's sister and repeated the gentle gesture against her cheek. At the touch, her eyes slowly blinked open, revealing beautiful pale blue eyes. Draco smiled. "Ah, there they are. Your eyes will be nothing like your brother's, oh no, they will be a very pretty pale colour. We will have to fend off any possible suitors that come your way, because they will be beating a path to your door. Same with you, little man."

Hermione chuckled weakly. "Don't even think of taking either of my children, you big teddy bear."

A blush tinged Draco's cheeks, as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll just make sure to come and visit as the cool Uncle Draco."

Hermione and Susan rolled their eyes at Draco's comments, but a smile graced both their faces at how much the wizard had changed since they first met him almost eighteen years ago. Before any of the three adults could say anything else, a pop echoed in the room.

Draco's wand was instantly in his hand at the sound of an intruder. A squeak caught his attention and he looked down. "Nouna? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here? Is something wrong at the manor? My parents?"

The little house-elf's eyes widened and she vehemently shook her head negatively before happily bouncing back and forth between the two cradles inspecting the tiny bundles inside. Squeaking, "Oh no, Master Draco. I's here bearing happy news! They's perfect, Master!" Draco's wand slowly lowered in confusion at seeing Nouna nod her head and a grin on her face. Turning from her inspection of the new arrivals, she bowed before speaking again, "I's here to congratulate Master Draco on the birth of the Malfoy heir and her brother."

At the elf's announcement, Susan gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, and her eyes bouncing back and forth between Draco and Hermione. Draco's wand clattered to the floor, his fingers numb and his face pale. Hermione was shaking her head, not believing what she heard, but then she really looked at the elf. Nouna was a bundle of excited energy, bouncing on her feet, her large ears flapping against her head, elation in her eyes, and a large smile upon her lips.

"W-what…what do…? I mean, are you sure, Nouna?"

The little elf turned to Hermione, her smile growing even more. "Oh Mistress Hermione! Thank you!" She turned back to Draco. "I's must inform Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa of this good news. I's must now!"

As she raised her hand to snap her fingers, Draco lurched forward and grabbed her hand. "No!"

Nouna squeaked and jumped from her master's quick movements. "But I's must inform them of the next heir!"

Draco shook his head. "No, Nouna. I will tell them when they return. They're on a Muggle cruise of the Faroe Islands, and because of the Statute of Secrecy, you cannot go to them." Draco paused. "I am ordering you not to disturb them. Please."

The little elf nearly wailed. "But Master, I must!"

"Nouna, please no. Let me tell them. I promise to as soon as they return."

Tears formed in Nouna's large green eyes, her voice wobbling as she tried to sway the wizard before her, "Master, my magic, I must."

Draco crouched before the elf, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Nouna, I know what your magic is telling you to do, but for your safety, you must listen to me. I am ordering you not to inform my parents." Draco stood up. "Now, please go back to the manor. I'll call you if I need you."

Nouna stared at her master for a few moments before she glanced at Hermione. The brunette witch gave the elf a watery smile, shaking her head. 'Please don't,' she mouthed. Nouna turned back to Draco, a frown upon her features. She nodded her head once in acceptance and snapped her fingers, disappearing from the room.

Draco picked up his wand from where it landed on the floor and stood up, scratching the back of his head. He looked at Susan. "Mediwitch Bones, would you mind giving us a few moments alone?"

She shook her head sadly at him. "Healer Malfoy, now that I'm done with Hermione, I must make sure the twins are okay for the time being."

"It may have been a while, but I think I can handle the last little bit with the…my…" Draco faltered, before looking over his shoulder at the two small children sleeping silently behind him. Thankfully they had not been woken with the commotion created when Nouna arrived. "With my children," he finished.

"Are you certain, Healer Malfoy?"

At Draco's hesitation, Hermione spoke for both of them. "Susan, nothing is certain at this point, but it's okay. After the information Nouna gave us, Draco and I really do need to speak with each other alone."

"Are you sure?" Susan turned to look at her friend and the brunette smiled in response.

"Yes, I'm positive. Also, if you could send my letters to Ginny and Luna, I would appreciate that. I'll see them, but only after the two of us have finished speaking."

Susan nodded in response, before making her way to the door.

"And Susan, could you please not say anything until we've figured out what we're going to do?"

She looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at the still stunned wizard behind her. "Of course, Draco. This isn't my story to tell. I hope everything works out for both of you, and if you need anything, let me know."

The small redhead opened the door, stepped out, and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Draco and Hermione alone with their twins.

Hermione looked at the wizard across the room from her, watching as he turned from the door to look at the twins, he ran a few additional diagnostic spells that were not run earlier on them, finishing with a monitoring charm. Even though they were both on the small side, Draco wanted to keep the twins with Hermione as long as she was awake, but after that they would be spending their time in the nursery ward with constant mediwitch supervision. Once they were at a healthier weight, then they would be discharged to go home. He had asked Hermione to page Pansy to come pick them up when she was ready to sleep, if he was not around.

Draco turned back to face Hermione. He looked just as lost as she felt, but his small smile let her know that their children were doing just fine, no matter how stubborn their son was when trying to feed earlier and no matter how tiny they were. She tried to sort through the myriad of thoughts speeding through her brain, but it was a jumble, although one seemed to stick out and the first of many questions tumbled from her lips. "Draco, how does Nouna know that the twins are yours? I thought she was an au pair elf?"

He stood there a moment, processing the best way to answer Hermione's question. "Hermione, Nouna is not just a typical au pair, she's a patronymic elf. Toran might be our head house-elf, but Nouna is much more valuable to us. Her magic is tied directly to our magic, which is why she knew of the twins' birth before we realized they were mine. Nouna is also the elf that knows when there is something wrong with a member of the family," he paused trying to think of a comparison for her. "A few of the older families that have more than one house-elf will have a patronymic elf. They protect the family and they also warn the head of house when any family member is in danger, just like the hands on Mrs Weasley's clock do."

"That's fascinating. I mean I know how the Weasley clock works, and I've overheard faint rumours of those kinds of elves, but I've never been able to learn about them since there's nothing written on the subject."

"Families that have a patronymic elf typically don't like to divulge that information since there are those that would try to use it against them," Draco explained, walking over to her bedside, he indicated to the chair beside her. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Closing her eyes, she sighed and shifted in her bed, facing him, after a moment, she opened her eyes again. "If that's the case, then why was your mum so willing to let me use Nouna while I was on maternity leave?"

"You've known my mum long enough to know that she does what she pleases." Draco chuckled. "Plus my mum always wanted a daughter, and after you figured out and reversed what spell was used on my father in the war causing him to randomly collapse eight years ago, she's loved you pretty much ever since. It took them a little getting used to the idea that a Muggleborn would willingly save someone from a family that tormented said Muggleborn for years, but once they did, they've honestly never looked back. I know my father can be a little gruff with people outside the family, but he does actually like you."

"A little?" Hermione smiled, laughing, "He can be a down right arse when he wants to be, but for him it's a way for him to keep himself and his family safe, so I can understand."

Draco nodded in agreement, but quickly became lost in his own thoughts. Before she could ask him what he was thinking about there was a knock on the door. Draco stood up and made his way to the door, opening it revealed Ginny and Luna.

Ginny spoke first. "May we see Hermione now?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at the young woman behind him. "Are you up for some visitors?"

"Uh, yeah, just Ginny and Luna though."

As he turned back around, he caught the beginnings of a yawn from his patient. "Yes, you may, but please don't stay long, she's had a long day and the twins are still sleeping." Draco opened the door wider to allow the two women into the room. "Please don't upset her either," he whispered as they passed him.

They both gave him a look, but nodded their heads in reply, moving farther into the room.

"I'm going to head home to get some sleep, I'll be back this afternoon to check on you. Let me know if you need anything before then," Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"Oh and Ginny, I will see you for your appointment on Monday." The redheaded witch, smiled blissfully, rubbing a hand over the small swell of her abdomen. Draco chuckled quietly, nodding his head at the three ladies, closing the door silently.

Later that night, found Draco sitting in Hermione's room again, continuing their discussion from earlier.

"I don't remember much of that night at Adrian and Ginny's Samhain wedding." He looked at her, frustration etched into his features. "Ever since that night, I've tried playing back what happened in my head, but almost as soon as the vows are done, my mind goes blank until the next morning, when I woke up in bed, naked, alone, and my head buried underneath my pillow." Draco stood up and walked to the window on the other side of her bed. Looking out over the London skyline, he continued, "I know the drinks were flowing quite freely that night, but I didn't realise that I'd had enough to black out."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her. "Draco, at the moment we have more important things to worry about, it doesn't make sense to stress over what happened in the past. Remember, I don't recall much more than you. When I found out I was pregnant, I told you that I remember our speeches and a couple flashes of dancing with you and others, but that's it. I vaguely recollect waking up just as the sun was rising, and upon realising that I was naked in bed with an unknown man, I grabbed my clothes and left for the bathroom."

Draco chuckled. "After which, you bolted from the room."

She rolled her eyes, all of her friends gave her a hard time for not taking the couple of seconds she would've needed to look to the bed and see who was there. "Yes, yes, we all know I left the man to wake up alone."

"Not just any man, apparently it was me." He looked over his own shoulder and winked at her, softening his words. "I'm not upset with you for leaving at all, I'm upset with myself for drinking enough to not remember what happened."

"Draco, stop beating yourself up over not remembering, I don't either. What's happened has happened and there is nothing we can do about it. There are more important things to worry about, such as having two little ones to take care of once I can take them home, not that I have a good home to take them to at the moment."

Draco made his way back to his seat. "We'll figure it out. You know you'll be more than welcome to stay with—"

Hermione cut him off. "Please don't say your parents. I know them personally now and that they've done some major renovations to the manor, but I just can't see myself living there."

He started to ask if she was sure, but swallowed his words at the distressed look on her face. "Okay, no staying at Malfoy Manor. Honestly, I cannot blame you for not wanting to move in there." The war may have ended over ten years earlier, but many of the veterans of the war, on both sides, still dealt with some problems, and Hermione had yet to return to the place of her torture during the war. "Your flat is out and so is the manor, but what about staying with me at my flat? It has more than enough space with three bedrooms and two loos."

"Oh Draco, I couldn't impose on you like that. I said the same thing to the Weasleys when they offered up the use of the Burrow to me. I've considered taking up either Adrian and Ginny or Harry and Luna on their offers, but even then I feel like the three of us will be intruding upon their lives, especially since Adrian and Ginny will be having their own little one in a couple months. Harry and Luna have their own children to worry about, too. My parents have even offered up the option of me moving back home with them. It's just I've always been so independent all my life and I don't like having to rely on other people."

"Bluebell, you know that living with me or anyone else would not mean that you have to give up your independence." Draco placed his hand upon hers that was resting on top of the bedclothes. "There is no way that you living with me would be an imposition on me at all. I did get you into this mess after all. And before you question me, I'm not offering because I'm the father, I'm offering because I want to." A light blush spread across Draco's cheeks that Hermione almost missed because it was so faint. "I was considering offering up the use of my flat to you even before our most recent news, I just felt that it might be a little strange for you since we had no connection other than I am your Healer."

"Even if I took you up on your offer, it would be a little odd for a while, getting used to everyone's sleep schedule, especially Elysia and Marcus'." Draco frowned when Hermione mentioned their son's name. She laughed in response. "Are you still hung up on me choosing Marcus over the other options we discussed? If you remember correctly, you vetoed pretty much all of my choices."

"You know my opinions of the name, we've had that discussion before, so yes, I don't care for your choice in _our_ son's name. Honestly, I would go with Dominic or Leander, both of which I wasn't a fan of, before going with that name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You vetoed Dominic because it was 'too plebeian' as you so sweetly told me and Leander means 'lion man' so that was obviously out. I was surprised you even let me finish explaining that one before you vetoed it."

Draco smirked. "You're talking to a former Slytherin here, it's in my nature to say no to naming someone after a lion." He paused for a moment thinking back to their name conversation from a month previous, the last of many name conversations Hermione had with friends over the course of her pregnancy. She had asked Draco to help her narrow down her options. They were able to quickly narrow girl names to either Elysia Thalassa or Melina Thalassa, but when it came to names for her son, she just couldn't decide. "What about Xavier, or even Evander, they're both good names."

Hermione yawned, thinking over Draco's suggestion. "I don't know, Draco. I really do like Marcus for a boy's name."

He nodded his head, starting to hate himself for the words coming out of his mouth. "I know you do, I just really don't like the man associated with the name. But if it really means that much to you, I'll do my best to move past what he did during the war, it will just take me quite a bit of time."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. "I appreciate you saying that and I will definitely think again about our son's name. I just really like it, but at the same time, it's not fair to you." She paused, looking over at the image showing their son awake and making faces, thinking for a few moments. "Luna did mention that while she likes the name Marcus, our son doesn't really _look_ like one and looking at him, I can see what she means." 

The blond wizard raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what does he look like?"

"He kind of looks like a Marcus still, but he looks quite a bit like an Xavier and I do love that name, too."

"Do you now?"

Hermione nodded, looking back at Draco. "Yes, I do. Do you think you could give me a little time to think about it?"

"Of course," Draco nodded, "and thank you for reconsidering," he muttered, before the pair fell silent for a few moments. In the silence, he looked over his shoulder at the image on the wall showing their children sleeping in the nursery ward in the new Genesis wing. Because they were born early at 32 weeks and both were on the small side, they were moved to the ward for round-the-clock monitoring. Before Draco had returned to Hermione's room, he made sure that the two mediwitches that he trusted most were tending to his children. After he explained the situation to Pansy, of course. Draco's ears were still ringing long after he entered Hermione's room from Pansy's somewhat _excited_ reaction to Draco being the father of Hermione's children. And his arse stung a bit too.

"How are we going to get through this? I haven't had time to prepare, and while I have a vague idea what to do, after the delivery, I deal with the mum aspect of this whole process. I don't know how to care for my own children."

"Draco, calm down. Everything will be figured out in time. What about speaking with your parents, they did raise you after all."

"I will once they return from the Faroe Islands, but I feel like I need to speak with someone now."

"What about Arthur and Molly? I know it'll be a little awkward, but I explained the situation to them earlier, so they already know that the twins are yours and they really do like you, you've delivered enough of their grandbabies after all. Even Percy and Audrey's little Seth."

Draco hung his head. "Hardest delivery of my life. I still feel horrible about not being able to save him."

"Everyone understands and no one blames you, especially when right after Audrey's delivery, you spent how many hours trying to save Oliver and Padma's little girl?"

"It took me almost three hours, but it was worth it to see their smiling faces after having to witness the devastation on Audrey and Percy's faces."

"I know how hard it is to lose a patient, it never gets any easier, but then you have those miracles and it makes it all worth it. I think that's why Oliver and Padma named their daughter Karishma meaning miracle in Hindi. They even honoured your hard work by giving her the middle name, Aabha, which means one who shines or ray of light in Sanskrit. You do know that's what it means, don't you?"

Draco nodded, a grin lighting up his features. "I learned what it meant when Padma's parents found out what their daughter and son-in-law named her and what I had done to save her life. They even invite me to their Ganesha Chaturthi festival every year where they honour Ganesha, the god of prosperity and good fortune since she was born on the day it was celebrated.* I actually just saw them the other day and she has grown so much. It's hard to believe that almost two years ago she barely survived."

"But she did, and that's all that matters." Hermione started to return his smile, but instead she broke out into a large yawn.

Draco stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "You've had a long day and we can talk more later, for now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded her head before shifting on the bed to lie down. "Thank you, Silver."

He shook his head, smiling, it wasn't very often that Hermione used the nickname he had been given years ago during their training time together, but she did every once in a while, especially when she was tired. Draco made his way to the door to her room. "You're welcome, Bluebell." Looking over his shoulder one last time, he saw that her eyes were already closed and her breathing was quickly starting to even out. He chuckled quietly at the sight before opening and closing the door quietly behind him.

*Ganesha (Vinayaka) Chaturthi is a festival that in the Hindu religion in India celebrates the birth or rebirth of Ganesha, who is the son of Shiva and Parvati. He this thought to be the god of wisdom, prosperity and good fortune and he is traditionally invoked at the beginning of any new venture or at the start of travel. In 2007, the date of the Ganesha Chaturthi was 15 Sep. This year the holiday falls on 29 Aug. The date of the festival changes every year due to being celebrated on the four day of the waxing moon period in the month of Bhaadrapada (which corresponds with the months of August and September in the Gregorian calendar).


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday, 13 June 2009

After Draco left Hermione's room, he slowly made his way to his office. As he navigated the halls, it suddenly dawned on him the real reason why the elves had begun leaving gifts out for him all those months ago. He smiled thinking back to the days of his promotion.

 _Draco stepped from the foyer fireplace of Malfoy Manor. A smile graced his features as he brushed the soot from his clothing. He had just left work and wanted the first people he shared his good news with to be his parents. After many years of medical school and rigorous residency, almost ten years total of hard work and research, including his time spent helping with the_ _post-war baby boom,_ _and numerous recommendations from patients whose children he had been able to save when they were almost lost, he had received the promotion to_ _Assistant Head of the Obstetrics Department at Saint Mungo's._

 _The young wizard made his way across the foyer towards the hall when he was stopped by a small voice ringing out through the room. "Master Draco, congratulations! I's happy to see you."_

 _He looked to his right to see the youngest of his parent's house-elves. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Draco didn't miss the watery look she was giving him or the grin that lit up her face._

 _Confusion replaced the smile that had once been on his own_ _face._ _"Thank you, Addie," he replied, although it sounded more like a question. "Do you, uh, do you know where my parents are?"_

" _You is welcome, Master Draco. Your parents is in the library." Addie bowed before quickly disappearing from the foyer._

 _Draco stared at the spot where Addie had been for a moment, before he shook his head and walked out the door into the hall. As Draco made his way toward the library he was surprised when a second elf congratulated him and multiple ancestors smiled at him from their portraits. Many people believed all Malfoys were like his grandfather, Abraxas, who willingly joined Voldemort and then dragged his own son into the mix, but Draco knew otherwise. Yes, most, if not all, Malfoys thought themselves better because of their purer heritage, but they did not feel the need to kill those they thought beneath them. They could be of some use after all. There were even a couple ancestors who chose to spice up the gene pool, by marrying a half-blood._

 _Draco was only one corridor away from the library when he was stopped by one of his ancestors._

" _Young Draco," Emeric Drogo Malfoy murmured as Draco neared his portrait. After Draco stopped in the corridor, the portrait regarded his young protégé thoughtfully for a moment. Emeric was always surprised by how much the younger wizard looked like himself and his son when they were his age, even though almost one thousand years had passed._

" _Good evening Grandfather Emeric, how are you doing?"_

" _I am well, Draco, and how many times must I remind you, there is no need to call me Grandfather? I am not like your lichieres pautonnier* of a grandfather who decided to join that megalomaniac, Voldemort."_

 _Before Draco could respond, a young woman stepped into Emeric's portrait, placing a hand on his forearm. "Oh Papa, you tell Draco every time you speak with him to not call you Grandfather, but the impeccable manners he learned from his mother will dictate that he ignore you." She smirked and winked at Draco. "Just like I used to do."_

 _Draco smiled and bowed to the young woman. "Aunt Emeny, it is always a pleasure seeing your smiling face gracing these halls."_

 _Emeny Rosalind Malfoy Talbot curtsied, returning Draco's smile. "Nephew, the pleasure is all mine."_

 _Draco always found Emeny to be an interesting ancestor to speak with. She was very open-minded, even more so than her father, and the young wizard she had ended up marrying, Giradin Talbot, reminded him quite a bit of his best mate, Blaise. Draco had been unhappy to learn that about five hundred years after Emeny married Giradin, the pure-blood Talbot line had died out._

" _Are you two quite done?" On anyone else, the frown marring Emeric's face would have been called a pout, but Emeric Drogo Malfoy did not pout. Ever._

 _Emeny giggled, sharing another look with her nephew, who chuckled in response. "Yes, Papa, we are done."_

 _Draco could have sworn he heard her mutter 'spoilsport' under her breath, but his long deceased aunt would never use such a word. Right? One look at the impish grin gracing her features and the glare Emeric was sending to his only daughter told Draco that she very well may have said it._

 _Emeny smiled innocently at her father. "Please Papa, what did you want to say to Draco?"_

 _Emeric's frown melted when faced with his daughter's brilliant smile. "What am I going to do with you, my Emeny?" Shaking his head, he turned to Draco. "Young Draco, I stopped you to extend my blessings to you."_

" _Oh yes, congratulations, Draco. I was so delighted when I heard the news!"_

" _You were? But how do the elves and portraits already know?"_

 _Emeny smiled mischievously. "We Malfoy ancestors know everything that goes on in the family and the same can be said for the elves. They are here to protect the family after all."_

" _Oh, well, thank you Gran…" Draco quickly rephrased himself when Emeric raised an eyebrow, "I mean thank you Emeric and Aunt Emeny. I'm still not sure how the elves and portraits found out before I even told my parents, but I thank you for your well wishes nonetheless."_

 _Emeny waved Draco on down the hall. "You must tell your parents, they will be most happy with your news!"_

 _Draco nodded and after waving goodbye to the occupants of_ _Emeric Malfoy's portrait, he made his way around the corner and into the library where he informed his parents of his promotion at St. Mungo's._

 _As expected, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were happy to hear about Draco's promotion, although years before, when he first told his parents of his desired career path they had protested. They questioned his motives for choosing such a profession, thinking that his choice was based solely on the losses of his siblings his parents had before and after he was born. Draco agreed that part of his decision was rooted in the loss of his siblings, but there was a second reason behind his choice._

 _One evening during the war, rather than going to St. Mungo's for fear of being arrested, a young Death Eater's wife appeared at Malfoy Manor, after she went into labour in the middle of a revel. Draco still found it amusing that while the Death Eater's wife had come to his mother specifically for help, it had been Draco that had done most of the work. Narcissa had taken on the role of a_ _birth coach and occasionally using a pain relieving charm when the young witch required it, since she did not want to get messy. She could be a bit neurotic about having clean hands sometimes._

 _After Draco had shared the good news with his parents, he made his way back to the reception hall to floo home. He'd made plans with friends and co-workers to celebrate his promotion. As Draco entered the reception hall, he noticed a small box on the mantelpiece addressed to him. Upon opening the box, he was dumbfounded to see the rattle he used as an infant sitting in the box. Confused as to why the elves would leave his old rattle for him, he decided it would be better not to question the elves, besides which it would blend perfectly in his new office among the other baby paraphernalia he displayed. He was an_ _Obstetrical_ _Healer, after all._

 _His decision to keep the rattle made, Draco closed the box, grabbed a pinch of floo power, and left his parents' home._

He originally thought he was receiving the gifts because of his job, but he now realised that they were most likely because Nouna's magic already recognised Elysia and Marcus as Malfoys.

Draco shuddered—he really hoped Hermione would decide to change their son's name, because there was no way that he would be comfortable with a Malfoy ever bearing the name Marcus Richard. He'd had enough of dealing with Marcuses after his former housemate and Quidditch team captain made his life a living hell during the war. Flint had been nearly as sadistic as Voldemort. Besides which, Marcus Richard was such a plain and boring name, and Malfoys were anything but plain and boring.

It wasn't for lack of trying on his part to persuade her to change it prior to the twins being born. He remembered the night she asked his opinion on baby names; it was the same evening, a month ago, that she'd finally agreed to go on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. During their discussion, Draco voiced his surprise when she didn't choose something in a similar vein to what she was thinking of doing for her daughter's name. Hermione laughed replying that even Ginny thought the name was somewhat unoriginal. But she liked it and since there wasn't a father involved in the process, she would go with the names she liked. Draco tried a second time to persuade her during her last check up a week ago at her home, but once she decided on something, the stubborn witch wouldn't be swayed.

He chuckled remembering their reactions to some of the names, but Draco's favourite reaction of Hermione's was when he jokingly suggested Opal. She sent him a death glare, saying that under no circumstances would she name her child after a stone. Draco retaliated by questioning her choice of Leander. Her responding smirk and, 'because calling my son a name that means lion man would piss you off,' comment reminded Draco just how Slytherin the brunette witch could be.

Draco entered his office, ignoring his least favourite portrait, and took a seat at his desk.

The unexpected situation with Hermione was going to be difficult to explain to the world. Yes, after his short conversation with Pansy about it recently, he was feeling a little better about the whole thing. However, Draco knew that the other conversations awaiting him (which currently weighed heavily on his mind) couldn't be put off, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable they might be, and so he mulled them over.

A floo call was very informal and quite rude as far as Draco was concerned, but just flooing straight into their home or Apparating over were out of the question, too.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and picking up a quill from his desk, he began writing.

*A French insult meaning 'wicked/evil doer'.


	5. Chapter 4

Monday, 15 June 2009

Draco knocked on Healer Philberry's door.

"Enter," his boss's voice came through the door.

The young healer took a breath and opened the door.

"Ah, Healer Malfoy, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." A small smile graced her features. She gestured to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. "Please have a seat."

Draco sat down in the seat offered to him and looked at his boss. Where do you start a conversation such as this?

"I think I can assume that you are here to discuss the new additions to your life?"

Draco's mouth went dry. That was one way to start a conversation that as of three days ago when his boss left for the weekend, Draco didn't know he would be having with her. He nodded, swallowing.

"Uh…hehe," he chuckled, grimacing. "Yes, I'm here to discuss my paternity leave once Hermione is allowed to go home."

"Good, now, I don't want to know the specific circumstances of how your two little ones came to be, since that is something I do not need to know, but I do want you to know that you will have your job when you return. You're one of the best healers I've had in a long time and the positive way you handle your patients is undeniable, especially patients who are stuck in the past." She took a moment and pulled out a file, making notes. As she was finishing writing, she spoke again, "Now, I've noted in your file that you will be taking paternity leave followed by unused holiday time for as long as needed."

"But I was only planning to take the two wee-"

Dilys Philberry gave her assistant head a withering glare, effectively cutting him off. "No, Healer Malfoy, you will take your two weeks paid paternity leave and then you will use some of your saved holiday time."

She closed the file and stood up, making her way around her desk to sit next to the young wizard who had such potential in their field. "You've only taken a week or two a year of your holiday time over the last five years, so you have quite a few days accumulated. If you keep up at the rate you're going, you will burn yourself out. I'd like to think that you would take over the department when I finally decide to retire in a few years, but if you don't take time for yourself then you'll just run yourself into the ground before that time. You will want to use all of your holiday time available to you now that you have a family."

Dilys smirked; the older witch actually smirked at him! "Plus I won't take no for an answer. If I see you back at the hospital for anything other than a check up in the next two months, then I will be forced to suspend you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, her smirk widened. Accepting his only option from his boss, he nodded. "It looks like as soon as Hermione and the twins are released, then I will not be seeing you for two months."

"Smart choice, young Draco. You'll thank me the long run for this." She stood up, returning to the far side of her desk. "How are Healer Granger and your little ones doing? I heard they were supposed to go home this morning."

"They were, but Elysia has come down with jaundice and somehow Hermione, I mean, Healer Granger-"

"Hermione is perfectly fine considering the circumstances."

Draco nodded. "Somehow Hermione contracted the flu that has rapidly hit the Muggle world. The, what is it called…?"

"You mean she has the H1N1, or as they've taken to calling it, the Swine Flu?"

"Yes, she must have come in contact with someone that already had it Friday night on her way through the waiting room, because she's been at home on bed rest since I put her there at the beginning of May." Draco rubbed his hand over his face, before he slid his fingers through his hair. Dislodging blond strands in every direction. "When her symptoms started showing last night, they quickly started her on an antiviral potion and an antibiotic potion to help prevent any complications that might arise from the flu."

"How is she handling not being able to breastfeed because of ingredients in both potions?"

Draco shook his head. "She's not happy about it, but there's not a whole lot that can be done until she's taken off the potions. It probably doesn't help that she hasn't been allowed to hold them since yesterday afternoon and she won't be able to until her fever falls below 37.8 degrees Celsius and stays below it for over 24 hours."

"I can understand her frustration, but with the potions she's been put on for the flu, plus the potions she'll be on for her postnatal care, she will be healthy again in no time."

"I know, but I just hate seeing her like this, she's trying to recover from the delivery and add on this horrible Muggle virus someone else gave her and she's quite weak right now. I'm just glad little Elysia seems to be getting better quickly and she should be back with her brother in the next couple of days." Draco grinned. "But you should see my son, healthy as an ox."

Dilys laughed. "That is the proud voice of a new father. Congratulations, Draco."

"Thank you, Healer Philberry." Draco stood up to leave, but remembered something else from his conversations with Hermione from Saturday. "I know I've asked before, but I would like Miss Rosier's portrait removed from my office. She has continually delayed in informing me when my presence is required ever since I moved into the office in November. On Saturday, it was over an hour after Hermione arrived before she informed me that I was needed in Room 15. There are two ways for this to stop, either move the painting or I will see to it that she will never bother or delay another person again."

Draco raised an eyebrow, challenging his boss.

"I will have it taken care of while you are gone, Healer Malfoy."

"I hope so, because I meant what I said."

Healer Philberry nodded. "I know you do. If I have to, I will see to it personally."

Draco nodded his head. "Thank you, Healer Philberry. Have a wonderful day and I will let you know when my leave will be starting once I know more about Hermione and Elysia's conditions."

"Healer Malfoy, your presence is requested in the ward," Healer Philberry's portrait informed him.

He quickly turned to the painting. "Is it Hermione?"

Eva Balin shook her head. "No, another patient of yours is here to see you."

Draco sighed, "Okay, good. Thank you, Eva." He turned and made his way to the door. "Good day to you both."

"Good day to you, too, Draco. Take care."

By the time Draco returned from paternity leave, the previous portrait had been removed and Mungo Bonham's portrait was installed. The new occupant was mum as to why he ended up in Draco's office, but Draco wasn't complaining. The healer never did figure out where Miss Rosier's portrait was moved to, not that he really made an effort to find out.


	6. Chapter 5

Monday, 15 June 2009

Later that evening, Draco entered the floo network from his office. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from his meeting with Mr and Mrs Weasley. In her return owl, Mrs Weasley said that both she and her husband would be more than happy to meet with him and she invited him to have dinner with them while they spoke. He appreciated that gesture, because he knew it would make things a little easier for him rather than just sitting there talking with them.

He was thankful that this wasn't his first visit to the Burrow, although it would be the first without Hermione also being there. The first time he'd been invited to the Weasley home had been for the party celebrating little Louis Weasley, Bill and Fleur's third child, and only son's safe-albeit complicated-delivery. After that party, the air seemed to clear between Draco and most of the Weasleys and he was invited as a family friend. It seemed that sometimes Ron still had problems with Draco, but for the most part, the two wizards were able to hold civil conversations.

He stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow and immediately the aroma of roast beef and vegetables enveloped him. Draco's stomach gurgled at the delicious scents wafting from the kitchen. His eyes fell closed and he nearly moaned out loud when he realised he could also smell the baking of a Yorkshire pudding.

A chuckle from his left brought the young wizard back to his surroundings.

"Welcome back to the Burrow, Draco." Molly Weasley smiled at the blond wizard standing before her.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Mrs Weasley," Draco replied, he grasped her right hand in his own and leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It smells divine."

"I'm glad you were able to join me and Arthur for dinner, and Draco? Please call me Molly. There are no formalities when it comes to family for us and we've seen Hermione as another daughter for years now." She grinned, "And seeing as you and Hermione have a family of your own now, I'm glad you feel that you can come speak with us since your own parents are unavailable."

"Well it was Hermione's suggestion to talk to you and Mrs Weasley," Draco told her.

"Hermione may have given you the idea to speak with us, but that didn't mean you needed to listen to her," the matriarch of the Weasley family replied, leading him from the living room and into the kitchen. "I know our families have had our differences over the years, but you have been there for our family when we really needed the support and I greatly appreciate that. You've turned into a fine young man, and while the circumstances behind your children being here might not be the best, I know you'll be there for them and Hermione."

Draco blushed, he had received lavish praises for saving her grandbaby in the past, but he was not used to such a direct compliment from Molly Weasley. "Thank you, Molly. That means more to me than you realise."

"Oh Draco, it's quite true. Now, have a seat, dinner is almost ready and Arthur should be home any minute."

"If you point me in the right direction, I can help."

"Nonsense, Draco, you're our guest this evening. Please sit down and relax."

"At least let me lay out the dishes and cutlery," Draco countered. "I insist, Molly."

Molly smiled. "I see that Narcissa has raised you well. Thank you, Draco. The dishes are in the cabinet to my right and the cutlery is in the drawer of the one just passed it."

Draco quickly found the dishes and silverware he was looking for, and as he finished setting the table, a new voice joined the sounds of pots and pans clanging and dishes cooking from the back door entrance to the Weasley home.

"Good evening, Molly dear. Dinner smells wonderful." Arthur kissed his wife's cheek, before turning to address Draco, shaking his hand. "Ah, Draco, I'm glad you were able to join us this evening. It's been too long since we last saw you."

"It has," agreed Draco, "I think it was little Fred's birthday back in February, since I was working on Victoire's birthday in May."

Molly gestured to the kitchen sink. "Dinner is ready, gentlemen, if you would wash up, then we'll eat."

Once Arthur and Draco had washed their hands and joined Molly at the table, the young wizard took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Molly's voice once again interrupted his thoughts. "How are you handling all of this, Draco?" She passed him a covered bowl containing roasted vegetables.

"Er, I, uh," he stumbled over his words for a moment before stopping himself. He set the dish down and looked up at the couple sitting at the table with him. Arthur was to his right at the head of the table, while Molly sat across from him. Molly smiled at him. After taking a deep breath and blowing it out to calm himself down, Draco spoke again, "I think I might still be in shock, to be honest."

Arthur chuckled, pouring himself a glass of elderflower wine; he offered the bottle to Draco, who nodded in reply. Pouring a glass for Draco and then his wife, he reassured the young wizard sitting next to him. "You are feeling the same thing that every first time father feels, Draco. Do you know what happened when Molly first told me she was pregnant with Bill?"

Draco shook his head, never having heard this story. "No, what happened?"

Molly giggled and patted her husband's arm. "He turned white as a sheet and promptly passed out."

He turned to look at Arthur, surprise showing on his face. "Really? You passed out, Mr Weasley?"

A bright red blush quickly spread across his features. "Yes, I did. Nearly broke my nose when I fell."

Draco's eyebrows shot up his forehead, reaching for his hairline.

"So, if you didn't pass out when you found out Hermione's twins were really yours, then you're already a step ahead of my husband!"

"Well, I'll be," muttered Draco before taking a bite of vegetables.

"It's natural to feel out of sorts with your first child, but both you and Hermione are smart and resilient, so you'll make it through. You'll have bumps and bruises and times where one of you will really mess something up, but that's part of being first time parents."

Arthur nodded his head, agreeing with his wife. "Molly is right, parenting is really about making it up as you go along and doing what is right for you and your family. What may have worked for the two of us, may not work for you and Hermione."

"Same goes for what may have worked for your parents or Hermione's parents. Just remember, 'trial and error' and you'll be fine." Molly smiled at the wizard sitting across from her. "You have got three sets of parents you can go to if you ever have any questions or problems."

Draco let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "Thank you both so much. This means a lot to me. Now, comes the fun part of telling my parents that they became grandparents while they were on holiday celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary."

Arthur chuckled.

"Well, you've given them quite the anniversary present!" Molly exclaimed.

Draco blushed. "Heh heh, yeah, I don't think this was quite what they will be expecting when they return home."

Molly reached across and patted Draco's hand. "Don't be embarrassed, dear. Just take things one day at a time. Your parents will be happy for you no matter the circumstances, especially once they see them. They are both adorable."

"And from what I've heard, your son is already charming the ladies of the nursery ward." Arthur clapped Draco on the shoulder. "You've got a heartbreaker on your hands already."

"How are they doing?" Molly inquired. "How's Hermione? Is she feeling any better yet?"

While the trio continued to eat their fill of roast beef and vegetables, Draco updated Arthur and Molly on the conditions of Hermione and their children. As the evening progressed, Draco asked a few more questions of the couple he had once seen as the enemy. After they finished their main course, Molly brought out three Eve's puddings that she had been warming in the oven.

"There is a fourth one in the oven under a stasis spell for you to take to Hermione once she's feeling better."

"Molly, Arthur, thank you again for all you've done for us, especially taking the time to speak with me tonight. I really appreciate your help and I'll personally deliver Hermione's Eve's pudding to her tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Draco," Arthur replied.

"We're glad we could help," Molly added. "Let us know if you ever need anything."

Draco smiled. "I will make sure and do that."


	7. Chapter 6

Tuesday, 16 June 2009

"Lucius, please stop! You're making me blush."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "But it is true, my love. You are a sexy creature," he murmured against her earlobe. "Actually, you are MY sexy creature."

Lucius and Narcissa were relaxing in their en suite bath, when a quiet pop was heard outside the door. Both Malfoys started and looked to the door, shocked that someone was invading in on their private holiday. Lucius held a finger to his lips, gesturing to his wife to stay silent.

"Master Lucius," a quiet, squeaky voice drifted through the door, "I's sorry to be here bothering yous, but I's must be speaking with you and Mistress Narcissa."

Narcissa stared at her husband, perplexed as to why their head house-elf, Toran, was outside the bathroom door on their cruise ship.

The blond wizard shook his head at her silent question, not knowing what was going on either. "Toran, we will be out in a moment."

"Yes, Master Lucius."

Lucius stood up before helping his wife from the water. As he wrapped a fluffy, white towel around her body, he kissed her lips. "I love you, my Cissa."

Narcissa grinned. "And I love you too, my Luc."

Once they were both dried and wrapped in warm bathrobes, they made their way into the suite's bedroom, only to see Toran pacing the floor and tugging on his left ear.

Narcissa wordlessly cast Muffliato to give the three the privacy needed for the upcoming conversation. She sat on one of the chairs in the room, gesturing for Lucius to join her in the second chair.

"Toran, why have you come here? Has something happened back home? Is Draco okay?"

The normally steadfast elf looked at Narcissa with wide frightened eyes. "No, Master Draco is with new babies," he began, now tugging on his right ear, "but Master Draco has forbidden Nouna from contacting yous, but Master Draco has not given same command to Toran. Nouna tried struggling with informing yous for two days because of Master Draco's command, but her magic is demanding that she finish her job." A frown appeared on Toran's face. "Toran made Nouna stay, while Toran delivers news to Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa."

A frown had also etched its way onto Lucius' face, as he tried to determine what two witches his son impregnated, but upon further reflection he decided that he wasn't sure how much he actually wanted to know. "Toran, what babies? Tell us what's going on, now."

At the order from Lucius, the frown on the little elf's face started morphing into a smile. "Toran congratulates Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa on the birth of the Malfoy heir and her brother."

Narcissa gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"The what?" Lucius growled, eyes flashing.

"The Malfoy heir and her brother…" Toran squeaked trailing off, eyes wide as they bounced back and forth between master and mistress.

Lucius turned to his wife. "What has that idiot son of yours done this time?"

Narcissa huffed. "He's no more my son than yours, so he's just as much your idiot son as he is mine." She ignored her husband and turned to the elf still looking between the two humans. "Toran, are you sure the children are his? Draco's not even married, let alone seeing anyone."

Toran nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, Mistress! Nouna's magic cannot lie, it is attached to the Malfoy family, and after the babies were born the names appeared on the family tapestry."

"We know that her magic is tied to the family," Lucius grumbled under his breath, before turning to speak to his wife, "but why didn't Draco tell us that he was going to be a father?"

"I'm not sure," Narcissa paused for a moment, turning to look at her husband, before speaking again, "but it is entirely possible that Draco didn't know before hand. When we return home tomorrow we will have to speak with him."

"Oh we will be having words with our son and when we find out who this witch is, then there will be words with her. I will not have some harlot ruining our family. I…" but Lucius was cut off by two pops echoing in the room.

"Narcissa Malfoy and Toran the house-elf, you are to be detained for violation of the International Statute of Secrecy for use of magic in view of a muggle," one of two aurors stated, as both aurors seized Narcissa and Toran.

"How dare you!" Narcissa exclaimed, managing to pull one of her arms free from the grasp of her captor.

Toran squeaked, struggling against the auror who held him. "Master! Please!"

Lucius looked around the suite, before he looked at the auror who had spoken. A blond eyebrow rose on his face as he stood up from his chair. "What muggle?"

The auror looked surprised at Lucius' question, looking around the room for any other occupants of the room. Upon not finding any, he turned back to the wizard glaring at him. "I, uh, I…" he looked at his partner, who shrugged. "It looks like our report was wrong."

Narcissa winced as the first auror tightened his grip once he realized that he would have to release her. Lucius' grey eyes flashed in warning to the young auror. When he spoke next, the anger in his voice was boiling just below the surface.

"As you both can see, this is a contained room, and there is no muggle here. My wife and I have made reparations since the war and we are law-abiding citizens. It looks as though the ministry is placing unwarranted traces on citizens, that being said, you will unhand my wife and my house-elf." The two aurors released Narcissa and Toran. Narcissa rubbed at her right wrist as Toran quietly shuffled to hide behind Lucius, rubbing at his upper arms, which had been held by the auror.

"Please accept our apologies Mr and Mrs Malfoy," the second auror spoke for the first time. He nodded his head at the couple.

Lucius sneered at the two wizards. "The minister will be hearing from me once we return to England. I will not have my wife and house-elf manhandled for my misdeeds - misdeeds for which I made amends a decade ago."

The first auror returned Lucius' glare, while the second auror nodded his head understanding Lucius' frustration and speaking one last time. "Thank you for your time, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please have a good evening."

Both aurors disappeared with a pop, leaving the Malfoys and their elf alone.

Narcissa placed her hand upon her husband's shoulder. "Lucius, let's not worry about the ministry at the moment. Why don't we finish our holiday and then tomorrow when we return home, we will speak with our son and figure out what is going on?"

"I'd prefer to go to the ministry now and speak with Minister Harkenrood."

"But going to see him while you're upset will do you no good. We will handle the Draco issue first, because as disappointed with him as I am at the moment, I want to know what has happened. After that we will go to the minister."

Lucius nodded his head in agreement. "Ever the words of wisdom, my love." He turned to Toran. "Toran, please return to the manor and we will see you tomorrow."

"Yes Master. I's sorry for interrupting yous. Are Master and Mistress pleased with the news?"

Narcissa nodded, smiling at the elf. "Toran, we are glad that you informed us and helped Nouna even though our son told her not to inform us. We will definitely be having words with him."

Toran nodded, preparing to leave his master and mistress.

"Oh and Toran, when you return home, you are not to punish yourself or let Nouna punish herself."

"Thank you, Mistress." Toran disappeared with a soft pop, leaving Lucius and Narcissa alone once more.

"What are we going to do with our son?"

"I don't know, Lucius, but twins! We're going to be grandparents to twins!"

"I'm too young to be a grandfather."

Narcissa patted Lucius' cheek. "Oh hush, you are not."

Lucius picked Narcissa up, making her laugh. "Witch, stop patronizing me. I am too young and sexy for grandchildren."

His wife rolled her eyes. "Oh Lucius, you are not. Now, shut up and make love to me, you sexy grandfather."


	8. Chapter 7

Wednesday, 17 2009

Lucius and Narcissa had just returned from their cruise of the Faroe Islands, and were currently making their way toward the library to meet with their son. As they neared the library doors, they heard voices down around the corner. The couple made their way to the corner, looking around to see their son standing in front of one of the ancestral portraits.

Narcissa moved to step around the corner, when her husband stopped her. A blonde eyebrow rose in a silent question to her husband. He responded with a finger to his lips. Her silent glare caused him to smirk.

"When do I get to see the little ones?" They heard Emeny Malfoy Talbot question, eagerness lacing her voice. The deep chuckle of her father, Emeric Malfoy, quickly followed his daughter's question.

Draco sighed. "Aunt Emeny, right now the twins are still at St. Mungo's and will probably be for a couple weeks or until my daughter and her mother are well enough to go home. As for you being able to see them?" He shook his head sadly. "I really don't know when or if their mother will ever step foot in here again."

Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow at his wife; she shrugged in response, not sure whom he was speaking about either. He placed his hand on the small of Narcissa's back, leading her quietly around the corner. As Lucius opened his mouth to speak, his son spoke again.

"I would love for you and Emeric to meet both of my children, especially my daughter," he smiled tenderly at Emeny, "she looks exactly like you in your naming portrait."

"She does?" There was a slight hitch apparent in the portrait's voice as she spoke.

Draco nodded. "Yes, pale curly blond hair and all."

"Oh Draco, please, you must speak with her. I want to meet mon petit cœur."

Lucius and Narcissa's son stood staring at his ancestor, mulling over her request. After some time, he inclined his head slightly. "I will see what I can do, but sadly, I can make no promises. Their mother can be stubborn sometimes, but this place also frightens her."

Lucius frowned at his son's words, stepping forward; he made their presence known. "Draco, who are you speaking of? Who is so frightened that she will not step foot in our home?"

At the sound of his father's voice, Draco spun to his right to face his parents, surprised to see his parents waiting for him in the hallway rather than in the library where they were planning to meet. "Father, Mother, I did not hear you approach."

Narcissa stepped around her husband, taking one of her son's hands between both of her own. She smiled sadly, recalling conversations with a certain young brunette witch. A brunette witch, who she had slowly become friends with over the last few years and who last she knew, was pregnant with twins. "It's Hermione, she is the mother of your children. My own deranged sister tortured her in our home; of course she would not want to return here. Is this why you did not tell us of your impending fatherhood?"

"Yes, Hermione is the mother of my children and yes, she's terrified of ever returning here because of her, but no, that is not the reason why I didn't tell you." Draco looked back and forth between both his parents. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't know I was the father of Hermione's children until Nouna told me right after they were born."

"What do you mean you did not know?" Emeric's question hung in the air around the three living Malfoys and the two in the portrait.

Draco looked to his ancestor. "Emeric, the twins were conceived at a close friend's wedding on Samhain. Hermione was Maid of Honour and I Best Man. The other day we figured out that when the spells were cast on Adrian and Ginny that the two of us must have been closer together than we thought and we were somehow included in the spells. During the spell casting, I vaguely remember staring at Hermione and she said she remembers staring back at me, but we're hoping that since we didn't speak the vows that Adrian and Ginny spoke, then we're not bound together. I haven't had a chance to make it to the ministry to see if a binding certificate was made in our names. That will be our saving grace if we are able to work through our relationship together at our own pace," Draco shook his head, "but obviously the fertility spell took."

"Draco, that does not explain why you did not know that Hermione's children are your own," Narcissa prompted.

Looking at his parents, he replied, "As you both know the drink was flowing freely that night. Very freely." The young Malfoy grimaced, his cheeks flushing in discomfiture. "The last thing that I clearly remember is the spell casting and for Hermione it was the speeches at the reception. After that neither of us remember anything of the rest of the evening, until the next morning. Hermione woke up before me, grabbed her clothing and fled to the bathroom to change before absconding from the room. She said that she was so shocked by what she had done that she never thought to look to see whom she had been with. Also, I had had my head buried underneath my pillow, so she never saw my face."

"Like you have done since you were a child," Narcissa reminisced.

He nodded, running a hand through his short blond hair, mussing it. Draco knew that if Hermione could see him now, she would have teased him for his hair's resemblance to Harry's. Like she tended to do after a particularly stressful day.

Narcissa pulled her son into a hug. "My dear boy, I am so sorry this happened this way."

Draco returned his mother's hug for a moment before pulling away. "Me too."

Lucius spoke for the first time since interrupting at the beginning. "What are your plans for when Hermione and the twins leave St. Mungo's?"

"Well, we haven't discussed it yet, but I know she won't want to move in here and I can't say I blame her."

"Neither do we, my son," his mother admitted.

"After I leave here, I will be returning to St. Mungo's to check on Hermione and the twins. Adrian and Ginny as well as Harry and Luna have offered their homes for her to stay in if she is allowed to go home before the twins are able to leave. If that is the case, then once she is released, then she is planning to stay with one of them until the twins are allowed to come home. Once the twins are healthier and have gained a little weight then they will be released to go home." A blush stole across his cheeks once again. "I've offered up my flat for her and the twins as well. It has more space than her one-bedroom flat and that way it would be easier for family and friends to visit them, especially Nouna."

"What about you Draco? Where would you live?"

Draco shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers, as the blush on his cheeks darkened even more at his aunt's questions, a sign of his reluctance to share something so personal, even with his family. "Err, well about that, my flat has three bedrooms, so more than enough space for the four of us. Plus I would feel much safer if she, if they were closer to me."

Lucius' eyes widened as a thought struck him. "You love her."

Emeny and Narcissa gasped. "Draco?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded his head. "Yes, I do; have for years actually."

"Does she know?"

His eyes popped open at his mother's question. "No, of course not. During the war she would've rather castrated me, during healer training neither of us had a social life, hell, even now, neither of us really does. We have both dated others, but how do you tell someone like Hermione Granger that you love her?"

"You just do, young Draco," Emeric voiced.

Draco sighed, "I wish it were that easy, Grandfather Emeric."

Emeny laid a hand upon her father's shoulder, silencing him. "Draco, what you just listed are excuses, when the time is right, you will tell her." Draco looked at his aunt curiously; she smiled serenely at him. "Trust me."

Draco found himself believing her, but he turned back to his parents. "I wish all of this had happened differently, but what's done is done. We can only move forward from here."

Lucius studied his son for a moment. "Why did you order Nouna not to notify us as soon as you were?"

The young man looked torn. "I had only just found out that I was a father and I wanted to tell you both in person, I felt that I owed you that much since I had messed up enough already."

Lucius opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Narcissa cut him off. "Lucius, leave him be, as he said what's done is done." She smiled at her son. "How are the twins? How is Hermione? You mentioned going in to check on them. Are they all healthy?"

The smile that graced the young father's face lit up the hallway. "Well, they were born about two months early, so they're both a little on the small side, and Elysia has mild jaundice because she was so early, but they already have her on a phototherapy regimen to counteract it. Xavier is doing brilliant, but a close eye is being kept on him too, in case he starts showing signs of jaundice or anything else. As for Hermione, she came down with a muggle infectious disease called the flu. She's fine for the most part, just very tired and hopefully she'll have finally broken her fever when I see her. She's ready to see the twins again and anxious about leaving them in the nursery ward and possibly going home before them, but I reminded her how protected they are there. Two of our close friends and colleagues, Pansy and Susan Bones, are working opposite shifts in the nursery ward to keep an eye on them."

"I know Pansy very well and Hermione has told me quite a bit about Miss Bones, so yes, the twins are in good hands." Narcissa paused, grasping her son's hand. "Your father and I will be here for you, Hermione, and the babies. Please let us know if there is anything we can do."

"I will, and I will let Hermione know, too."

Narcissa's smile morphed into a grin as she clapped her hands together once in a very un-Malfoy-like gesture. "Now, when can I meet my grandbabies?"

Draco chuckled at seeing his mother so happy. "Come by my office tomorrow morning and I'll introduce you both to your grandchildren then."

Three days later, found Draco sitting in his father's study, the bright Saturday afternoon sun shining through the study windows. Silently regarding his son, Lucius swirled the snifter of firewhisky in his hand before bringing the snifter to his nose, breathing in the potent aroma.

The moment his son shifted in his seat from the weight of his stare, he broke the silence. "What are your plans regarding Miss Granger?"

Draco sighed in frustration. While staring into his own snifter, he used the heat from his hand to warm the amber liquid. "Well, since she's been ill, I haven't brought up the subject of where she and the twins will live. Although, Hermione keeps bringing it up, saying she feels like they will be intruding in my home and no matter how many times I tell her that we can talk about it once she's healthy again, she's dug her feet in." He brought his snifter to his nose, letting the aroma of the whisky wash over his senses, calming him. "I think most of her stubbornness this time around is from the flu returning, and now she has contracted pneumonia with it. Sometimes that witch can be so obstinate, but she has every right to be. I was just happy when she agreed to change our son's name from Marcus to Xavier. After that, I can work to convince her to move in with me."

Lucius raised a pale eyebrow at his son. "Yes, Miss Granger can be quite firm in her convictions, but I did not mean your living arrangements. Are you going to marry Miss Granger?"

Draco choked on the sip of firewhisky he had just taken. Sipping from his own snifter, Lucius did nothing to hide his smirk as his son tried to regain control of his breathing. Lucius was able to savour a second sip of his whisky before his son was able to speak again.

"What? No, yes," Draco sputtered. He took a deep breath. "I mean we haven't discussed marriage or anything even remotely close to marriage."

"Let me rephrase myself, you will be marrying Miss Granger."

"Father, don't. I refuse to force Hermione into something that she may not want."

"Draco, if you don't marry Miss Granger then your daughter will not be the legitimate heir to the Malfoy family."

The younger wizard raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to discuss that with Nouna's magic or the familial magic of the Malfoy Tapestry? Neither type of magic can lie when it comes to the Malfoy family, especially the magic of the patronymic elf. Nouna's magic is tied directly to the Malfoy blood…"

"I know that Draco, but look at it from an outsider's viewpoint. Hermione has given birth to the Malfoy heir out of wedlock; she will be frowned upon. Your daughter and your son will both be frowned upon."

Lucius watched as his son stood up from his chair and began pacing across his study floor, his snifter of firewhisky still clutched tightly in his hand. "Dammit father, I know that! But you also know how proud Hermione can be. You already know she was tormented by the masses because of her fatherless pregnancy. You also know that she will try to bear the brunt of others' hateful comments about our children, because she is that type of person."

Draco stopped his restless pacing. Turning to look at his father, a lost look upon his face, the young wizard sighed. "I would be honoured if Hermione agreed to marry me, but I still refuse to force a wedding upon her if that is not her wish."

"Draco, did I hear you say the word wedding?" Narcissa gracefully hurried into Lucius' study. "Please tell me that you will be marrying Hermione. I would just love to have her for my daughter-in-law."

He turned to look at his mother, shaking his head. "I have not raised the topic of marriage with Hermione. She's having a hard enough time as it is and I don't want to force her into it if she doesn't want to marry me." He took a sip from his firewhisky before speaking again. "I don't want her first thought when I bring up the subject to be that I'm doing it out of a sense of duty. I honestly do love her and I want to show her that I do. If over the course of us taking care of our children together, she wants to get married then I will do it."

Narcissa looked saddened by her son's words, but once she saw the determination in his eyes, she decided against arguing the point with him. Turning to her husband, she stated, "Then as the Head of the Malfoy family, you must step in and verbally claim Elysia as the Malfoy heir and Xavier as her successor and our grandchildren."

Lucius watched the emotions flare across his normally stoic son's face, his own thoughts speeding through his brain. Would claiming Hermione Granger's twins as his grandchildren be enough to prevent the backlash that would surely arise when the Wizarding world discovered just who it was who fathered them? Probably not all the backlash, but they would be able to save Hermione from most of the heartache to come. The Head of the Malfoy family nodded to his wife.

"Yes, I will claim Elysia as the heir to the Malfoy family and Xavier as her successor. We will also gladly claim them both as our grandchildren."


	9. Chapter 8

Sunday, 05 July 2009

Draco and Hermione were preparing to leave St. Mungo's for his flat, when he remembered gifts he had in his office.

" _Accio new baby blankets_ ," Draco intoned, pointing his wand in the direction of his office.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there a particular reason you're summoning baby blankets? Where did they come from? The twins already have their own."

"Yes, they are gifts from the house-elves, although at the time I thought it was for me since the first day that I received the first gift was the day I had just received my promotion. I never realised that all the elves, and even the portraits knew about the twins since they just congratulated me. They never said what for and I never asked." He shrugged. "It was over the next few months that the elves really surprised me. Any time I would leave the manor after visiting my parents, there would be a gift waiting for me by the fireplace in the reception hall," Draco explained.

"You didn't think it at all strange that they were giving these to you at all?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "You don't argue with an elf when they give you gifts, you accept them graciously, otherwise they're likely to harm themselves if you refuse. Especially if they're family heirlooms." He paused, mulling over his next words. "Besides, every single gift was baby oriented, and at the time I thought it was one of their ways of acknowledging and congratulating me for my promotion. How was I to know that it was because I'd unknowingly fathered the next Malfoy heir?"

"Do you find it odd that even though we are not married, our daughter is the Malfoy heir? I mean, I was expecting your father to try and fight it, but he's not."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew they had discussed this very subject more than once over the past couple of weeks, but with Hermione being sick with influenza, and then pneumonia, up until the day before, he could understand why she would have trouble remembering. Being sick really took a lot out of her, so much so that she was unable to nurse their children for a few days. No matter how much she wanted to, the potions she was on to fight the flu, and especially pneumonia, contained ingredients that were not good for newborns.

"My father mentioned it on Saturday, two weeks ago, but it was more how the outside world would see it rather than him trying to fight it. And even if he wanted to try and fight Elysia's birthright, there's nothing he can do. Nouna's magic connected with both her and Xavier since before they were born. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Toran told me the other day that as soon as they were born, their names stitched themselves onto the Malfoy tapestry. Your name did, too. Xavier's even changed from Marcus when you decided to change it."

An eyebrow rose on Hermione's face. "You mean when YOU changed it, because you apparently hate Marcus Flint more than you ever did Harry."

Draco grinned shamelessly. "Exactly."

Shaking her head, smiling, Hermione voiced her next concern, "Something I still don't understand, and have been thinking about off and on since the day after the twins were born, is-"

"There's something the Brightest Witch of our Age doesn't know?" Draco joked, earning a glare from the brunette witch sitting in front of him.

"You're lucky our children are here, you prat." He returned her glare with an unrepentant grin. "What I was trying to say when I was so rudely interrupted was that for generations, the Malfoys have had single birth babies, how did we end up with twins?" She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "We both know that one of the blessings Ginny and Adrian included was a fertility blessing. That specific blessing must be how it happened, because twins don't run in my family either."

"It's entirely possible," Draco agreed. "That and the introduction of new blood to the family line can't hurt either."

"Good point. I'll have to research both ideas," Hermione mused to herself.

"You're not researching any time soon, Hermione." She opened her mouth to argue but Draco stopped her before she could say anything. "No, you will be busy enough with Elysia and Xavier for the time being that you won't have the time nor the energy to research."

Hermione sighed. "I know, but you know how I am. It's in my nature."

Draco smiled and knelt in front of Hermione, taking her hands in his own. "I know it is, but look at it this way, you survived the bed rest I put you on before the twins were born." He chuckled. "At least you'll be able to be up walking around this time."

She laughed with him, a smile on her face. "That is very true." Her grin faded slightly. "I'm honestly terrified."

Draco let go of her hands and reached up to cup her face in his warm, large palms. "How do you think I feel? I've only known for not even a month that I'm a father, you've had since November to get used to the idea." He winked at her, softening his words.

"I know you haven't had much time to get used to being a father, but there's just so much to worry about and getting the twins home is just the beginning."

Draco sighed, brushing a thumb over the crease in her forehead. "Bluebell, we will worry about all that other stuff at a later date, but only as needed. Right now, we have more important things to worry about, like our two little ones we have to take care of. Together."

Hermione's small smile and nod was enough encouragement for Draco to know that they would be able to discuss any other problems that they may stumble across later. Just like they did with the potential problem of them being bonded together that is until Draco had been able to confirm with the ministry that they in fact had not been bonded together at the same time as Adrian and Ginny had.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco caught sight of two baby blankets, one yellow and the other green, wiggling their way underneath the door. Once each blanket was free from the door, it zipped into Draco's hand.

Standing up, Draco made his way back to where both of his children were sleeping. Laying both blankets over his shoulder, the new father carefully picked up his daughter and made his way to where Hermione was seated.

"Would you like to do the honours for our daughter?"

"Yes, please." She smiled in return, accepting her daughter from her father.

Draco gave Hermione the yellow blanket before returning to pick up his son and wrap him in the green blanket still hanging over his shoulder. Once both children were wrapped in their new blankets, Draco looked to Hermione.

"Shall we leave for my flat?"

Hermione stepped forward, slipping her right hand through the crook of Draco's left arm. "Yes, let's go home."

Draco's heart skipped a beat when Hermione called his flat home. Ever since their children were born, the two new parents had been arguing about where Hermione and the twins would live. The discussion had been put on hold for a little while when Hermione was really ill and they had finally come to a decision just the day before right here in Hermione's room.

 _Hermione completely refused to move into Malfoy Manor and Draco could understand why, war memories still lingering in the minds of all the survivors. The brunette knew that her own flat didn't have enough space and even though Molly offered the Burrow for her use, she didn't want to impose._

 _It was as Draco was again suggesting that they move in with him when Nouna showed up and put a stop to all arguments._

 _The little patronymic elf looked at the two of them in the room critically before her eyes settled on Hermione. "You refuse to stays at manor, so yous will be staying with Master Draco. Young missy and master needs Master Draco," she raised a hand, pointing at Hermione, "and so does you!"_

 _Hermione opened her mouth to try and argue with her, but Nouna popped out of the room before she could say anything, leaving Hermione to look at the smiling face across the desk from her._

" _Looks like we're staying with you," she concluded._

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head, murmuring, "Home, I like the sound of that."

The young parents had a long road ahead of them, but between the two of them, their family, and their friends, they just might make it.


	10. Epilogue

Friday, 26 June 2026

Draco was finally able to step away from his guests. He quickly made his way through the crowd of gathered former Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins at their home to celebrate all the students who finished their schooling at Hogwarts, looking for his wife.

Once he spotted her, he took a moment to really look at the woman she had become. Her hair was still wild and curly, and while there were some grey hairs around her temples, most of her hair was still the dark brown it had been when they were in school. Her body, Merlin did he love her body. She may have blessed him with four brilliant children, but she worked hard to maintain her health so she could keep up with their children and all of her patients at St. Mungo's. Draco smirked-Hermione's fitness regimen was well rounded, including spending quality time with him.

Seeing that she was free of adult conversation, he came around behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "So, did I ever make it up to you?"

Hermione looked over shoulder at him, smiling at the still handsome wizard she saw. Almost seventeen years may have passed since the time their twins were born, but her husband definitely aged as well as the rest of the males in his family. "Make what up to me?"

"For knocking you up the first time around."

She laughed. "Oh yes, you more than made up for it."

Draco grinned. "Good. It's about time I did something right."

Hermione smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Well, when you're right, how can I not agree with you?" Hermione turned in his arms and patted Draco's cheek. Smiling softly, she continued, "Yes, you more than made up for how things started out between us. You invited us into your home and introduced me to my two favourite Malfoys."

"Hey! What about me?"

Hermione smirked. "What about you? You're just my husband, but Emeny and Emeric? They're so much more. They've helped me wade through the churning waters of Pureblood society…" She trailed off, laughing at Draco's frown. She kissed his cheek. "You know you mean the world to me, my love, as do our children and your parents. I'm just so thankful for your gift of their portrait when we brought the twins home originally."

Draco leaned down, resting his forehead against Hermione. "You're welcome, Bluebell."

The couple fell silent. The brunette witch sighed as she basked in the quiet bubble surrounding the two of them.

The high-pitched sound of a child's gleeful laughter broke their silence. Hermione shimmied out of his embrace, looking around. "Now, where did your son run off to?"

Draco laughed, "Which one?"

"Which one do you think?"

"Well, I doubt you're talking about Xavier." 

"No, of course not, I'm talking about _your_ son Neacail. You know, the son that looks and acts exactly like you at that age? Xavier, on the other hand, is over talking with Louis and Dominique." Hermione nodded behind him, pointing out where their eldest son was indeed talking with Louis and Dominique, his light brown hair falling in wild waves into his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

As the pair observed the trio, Hermione noticed that the conversation seemed to be just between Xavier and Dominique, as Louis was now staring across the yard at Karishma. "Now, that's a pair I wasn't expecting, but they make a good match."

"Who? Louis and Karishma?"

"Well, of course! I've known for years that Xavier and Dominique have been carrying a torch for each other. Why would they surprise me?"

Draco's eyes widened, turning to fully watch his son. "Our son and Dominique? Are you sure?"

"Oh Draco, of course I am. I'm his mother, I even know who our darling daughter is seeing." She hid a smirk, continuing to talk before her husband could say anything. "You know, Xavier follows you in regards to the girls he likes."

"He does?" Draco questioned, following Hermione's last comment.

"Yes, he has a thing for older women."

"But…"

"Yes, Draco dear?"

"Xavier and Dominique? But she's—"

Hermione put her hand up, silencing her husband. "She's five years older than him, yes. Does that make a difference? No. Dominique is a delightful young woman that you and I have known since the day she was born. You were in the delivery room when she was born as part of your training; remember?"

"Yes, I was, but I…" Draco trailed off again, looking at his wife.

"Oh, my love, my Silver Dragon, you have been so oblivious to our children's hearts, haven't you?" Hermione kissed his cheek. "What am I going to do with you when you find out that our little Elysia is dating—"

"Mum, Dad, may we talk to you for a moment?" Right on time, their daughter showed up and she wasn't alone. Elysia Malfoy had her mother's height and looked almost exactly like she did at seventeen, with two exceptions. Her pale blonde hair and her light blue eyes. While the young wizard standing next to her, was taller than Draco and his bright blue/green eyes stood out against his dark brown hair.

Kissing her daughter's cheek, Hermione nodded. "Of course, dear. What did you need to talk about?"

A light blush stained Elysia's cheeks. She looked at the young man standing to her left; he grasped her hand and nodded. Turning back to face her parents, Elysia smiled. "Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to Liam Morris, my," her smile widened, "my boyfriend. Liam, my parents, Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

The young dark-haired wizard held out his hand to Draco. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, sir."

Draco stared flabbergasted at the young man before him. As the point of Hermione's elbow dug into his side, Draco jolted into action, woodenly shaking Liam's hand. He nodded at Liam silently.

Taking Draco's silence in stride, Liam turned to Hermione. Bending over her outstretched hand, he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you for inviting me today. You have a beautiful home and I'm pleased to finally meet you."

Hermione smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. "The pleasure is all ours, Liam. We've heard quite a bit about you from Elysia and I look forward to getting to know you more."

"We have?" Draco mumbled, looking at his wife.

"You'll have to excuse my husband." Hermione smiled at the young wizard standing next to her daughter. "Apparently he doesn't pay as much attention to what's around him when it comes to our children and those they love as he thinks he does."

Liam nodded in reply, his eyes widening a little before slipping a questioning sidelong glance at Elysia. "Yes, Mrs Malfoy. Just, uh, owl me when a good time will be to talk."

"That sounds lovely, thank you, Liam."

As the young couple walked away, Draco stared after them. "Elysia and Liam? But she's…he's—"

"Oh Draco, please don't." Hermione sighed, poking her husband in the shoulder. "Yes, he's older than her, by six months, barely. Yes, Liam is a half-blood, and a Slytherin just like you, but most importantly, yes, he loves our daughter. I've known about their relationship for the past nine months. Her hints may not have been obvious in her letters, but their relationship was laid out right in front of you." She stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Plus he has impeccable manners, which is more than I can say for you."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione smirked, turning her husband around. "Don't give me that, you know it's true. Now, get your head out of your arse and go find your youngest son and tell him to stop pestering Harry and Luna's youngest children." Her husband opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off before he could say anything. "I know how much you love to torment Harry and Ron, but passing that gene on to your son? Honestly, it's no surprise that he was always in trouble during his first year. Go before I find your son first."

She gave him a swat on his bum to get him going. Once Draco was out of earshot, Hermione turned to her youngest and cancelling the boundary spell, she lifted her from where she had been playing safely and grinned. The little girl's dark eyes took in the new sights that now being in Hermione's arms offered her, and her light brown ringlets bounced merrily as she wiggled in her mum's arms. "Men," Hermione muttered, chuckling at just how much her husband had missed.

"Men!" Little four-year-old Aurnia exclaimed, clapping her hands together, happily.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for taking the time to read through my little tale and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

For those of you who are curious, here are the meanings of Draco and Hermione's children's names:

Elysia Thalassa (17)- Elysia is of Latin origin and means 'blissful heaven,' Thalassa is of Greek origin, meaning 'the sea,' it is also a satellite of Neptune.

Xavier Pavo (17)- Xavier is of Latin origin and means 'the new house' or 'saviour,' Pavo is Latin for 'peacock,' it is also a small constellation in the Southern sky between Ara and Tucana.

Neacail (12) is the Scottish form of Nicholas, meaning 'victorious people.'

Aurnia (4) is the Irish form of Aurelia, meaning 'golden.'


End file.
